RE7: Operation Anvil
by superman42
Summary: With the Molded seemingly contained, Chris and the BSAA head back to Raccoon city one final time to finish what the Government though they had accomplished. This story completes Resident evil 3 and answers the question about the nuke: Did it work. the answer is no: It failed to penetrate below ground. This melds together 4,3,7 and 6. This is also the last appearance of Raccoon city


Resident evil 7: Back to Hell  
One Shot

It had been six months since Umbrella had quarantined Dulvey Louisiana in the wake of Eveline's death. Chris had found and killed Lucas Baker

and Zoe had been treated with success. Not much had changed in the months preceding the assault on Raccoon city.

Chris had to deal with Ammo shortages, troubling reports of a licker Colony right near the insertion point and also learned that His Sister

Claire Redfield and partner Jill Valentine were already in the city, acting as a spearhead for the assault.

The BSAA conducted air raids for days, flattening buildings, destroying railroads and killing countless molded and zombies

The radio in Chris's quarters picked up a signal:

"This is Zachery Jones, my team is dead, we are holed up in a hotel to the north. we think that a sizable licker/molded attack is imminent. Our

sniper's have been picking them off but they keep coming. John is dead and Anna has been turned into one of them. We are low on Ammo and

are requesting immediate aid. Coordinate to follow: Sierra, Foxtrot, 1,2,7,4" Chris immediately boarded the Cargo plane out front along with 15

other soldiers, two tanks, and more soldiers carrying a huge box of ammo. The pilot was completely deadpan in his speech to the men.

"Greetings hell jumpers, we are flying over Raccoon City, We will be experiencing minor turbulence as we arrive at our final destination at over

7,000 feet. Please keep all arms and legs inside the plane at all times and try not to die". "What the fuck was that?" asked one of

the soldiers. It was 7:00 AM when the plane took off. no one said a word. the plane ride was deathly silent.

When they arrived, The City looked like it had been hit with napalm. Every building was

either burning, full of corpses or filled with Molded. "Chris where the hell are you?" Jill yelled over the radio as she fired upon a group of Molded

in front of her. Fast molded and Lickers quickly killed Three other soldiers that were taking cover in one of the buildings. "This is Jill Valentine, we

need support ASAP! Calling any BSAA members outside of Raccoon, we need support, the situation is-" she cut the message short, killing a fat

molded with a grenade, "Dire, The BSAA is at half strength, we can't hold out much longer!" she yelled, desperately firing at the Crowd of

molded that was advancing on her unit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tank being airdropped along with Chris and his division. The

group of Molded was blasted apart as Chris and his men cleaned up the area.

"How bad is it?" Chris asked her. "Our scouts are gone, the planes are out of ammo and fuel and we're getting reports of a massive horde headed

this way. I've been trying to contact Washington for a while to get in touch with Leon or Sherry but no one is answering. Is this all they sent?"

she asked, motioning to Chris's unit. "it's all we have Jill, the Outbreak is stretching us thin. I thought the Nuke had contained this?" Jill showed

Chris a map of the city, the nuke had barely scratched the surface, though it did destroy 4/5ths of the city, it failed to penetrate below ground,

allowing the city to be retaken.

Jill's radio went off suddenly and Leon could be heard on the other end

"We're here, unfortunately, so are some of my old enemies from Spain. El Gigante is rampaging across downtown and they've managed to import

another one of those damned Del lago Monstrosities. Chris was clueless. "It's a big fucking fish that nearly took my head off!

We're holding the area for now, but we can't take much more, can you spare a tank?" he asked.

Chris ordered half of the unit to the site and half to stay. "What's our next move?" he asked Jill. Jill reloaded her Desert Eagle and stood over the

wreckage. She picked up the radio and spoke but three words: "Start Operation Anvil"

Chris watched with an impressed look as the full might of the U.S military blackened the city skies

all of the planes, tanks and soldiers heading for the heart of the city, and the cause of the problem:

Two Thanatos Tyrants and a four mile wide wall of molded. Chris could hear the chaos over the radio and amidst the gunfire and screams came

an all too familiar roar. "no...not you, I thought you were dead!" came an all to familiar voice. "Rebecca!" Jill realized. Nemesis was in Raccoon

City. Tearing through the opposition, it cornered Rebecca but before it could land the killing blow Hunk dived towards her and got stabbed

instead. The situation was impossibly bleak. Then the shit hit the fan and Jill, Rebecca and the rest of the BSAA ran for cover.

The U.S Government fired 4 nukes, blanketing Raccoon city in radiation. Chris managed to get to the APC first, stabbing a Plages infected

zombie to death, followed by Jill and H.U.N.K who collectively slaughtered four hundred more. The tanks kept firing until their ammo ran out

before being overwhelmed.

Leon ran into the fray and extracted Rebecca before she could die and dragging the barely alive body of an ally out of the area and into the

waiting NPC. "Hold on Chris" he said as the APC hauled ass out of the city. When the dust cleared, everything was dead, save for Chris, Leon, Jill,

H.U.N.K, Rebecca and a few soldiers. With them gone, Raccoon city was shelled into oblivion, never to be inhabited ever again.

who were the last two survivors of Operation Anvil.


End file.
